Social Gathering
by Paastel
Summary: " You convince yourself to stay until the next jazzy song when suddenly your eyes spot a certain someone. " One-shot.


_Little Drabble, initially post on Tumblr._

**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basuke. (for now...)

_Well, please bear with any grammatical mistakes, English is still my 2nd language. _

* * *

It was your mother idea to attend this social gathering. She wanted you to become accounted with some so-called important people you couldn't care less. Business partners as she mentioned. You sigh as your eyes scan the area around you, the party was held in the hall of a luxurious hotel of Tokyo, as much as you acknowledge the refined architecture you can't help but to feel out of place. Your idea of a good Friday night include several rounds of bier and a game of strip poker with your friends, nonetheless you just know you could not refuse your mother request for it was good for both your future and her company. The people around you mix in an ocean of formal suits and expensive dresses, inducing themselves in the meaningless chatter they seem so prompted to. You convince yourself to stay until the next jazzy song when suddenly your eyes spot a certain someone.

The boy should be about you age, maybe a little younger you can't decide, his hair were a vivid shade of ruby with short bangs barely reaching his eyebrows and the most noticeable trait of him was perhaps his eyes. Heterochromatic pair of both crimson and gold looking sharply through the crowd as if analysing meticulously his surroundings. He was wearing a dark tuxedo with a light blue tie, adding more regale to his already dominant aura. All in all, well you decide he was handsome and enigmatic. You were staring for a minute when his eyes caught yours and he smirked lightly, you could feel your cheeks heating up as a blush crept up on your face and you decide to lower your gaze on your half empty, or was it half full, glass of wine.

From the corner of your eyes you see him moves toward you, making his way around other people as he owns the place. And maybe he does you ask yourself, he walks closer now and you could feel your heartbeat going funny, your hands are clammy and you absolutely don't know what to do with yourself, you fidget uncomfortably and tempt a look at him.

Well if he was smirking before, he was by now fully sneering (though you can see his mismatched eyes sparkling with amusement) and he looks as he fully knows what's going on in your head. He is at arm's length now and your face is probably as red as his right eye, you draw in a breath ready to start the conversation but he just passes beside you.

You blink once, then twice and hear him talk to someone. "You keep surprising me, actually showing up tonight, Tetsuya."

A quiet voice answer "Ah, but Akashi-kun asked me to come, I couldn't refuse".

You hear the red haired boy chuckling and this make you realise the voices are really close, turning your head a little you almost jump out of your skin for you never notice another presence next to you. The said Tetsuya was shorter and has the cutest shade of blue for hair, he looks really slim and you wonder if he will disappear if you poke him. Your analysis was interrupted by the red headed, (Akashi-kun was it?) when said boy pull the other teen by the hand and the two disappear in the crowd.

And you just stand here dumbfounded.

* * *

_Omake:_

You ended staying a little longer than planned for you finally managed to talk to some of your mother's acquaintances, you can't say the night was a blast and you are still very intrigued by the red head. You shake your head as to erase unneeded thought trying to find your way to the restrooms when you suddenly hear soft whimpers.

Curiosity makes you look for the source of said noise when at the corner of the corridor your eyes are granted with the vision of an angel being ravished by a red demon king. The previous quiet boy was pinned against the wall, shirt undone and his friend (though they looked more like lovers to you) was nibbling his neck while his hand was slowly making its way southern.

"nh- A-Akashi-kun we're in the m-middle of a corridor"

"I can't help myself when Tetsuya is being so adorably ravishing".

Whatever answer the blue haired boy might have was stopped when a greedy mouth attacked his.

And now you were having a massive nosebleed, seems like your Friday night wasn't all bad.

* * *

I'm sorry, not sorry... yes that was supposed to be an AkashixReader, but my hand splipped and it's an AkaKuro.


End file.
